evolutionsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Concepts
This is where the games concepts will be listed. The main ideas behind each of these sections can be found at Evolutions! Overview. Game Play Game Starting Point Plugins Game Controls The following is a conversation between Patrick Reade and ParadoxJuice, about the different senses of an organism. |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |valign="top" width="48"|Me |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |class="imBubbleMyE"| |- |class="imBubbleMySW"| |class="imBubbleMyS"| |class="imBubbleMySE"| |} |class="imBubbleOtherE"| |- |class="imBubbleOtherSW"| |class="imBubbleOtherS"| |class="imBubbleOtherSE"| |} |} |} The following is a list of all the actions that are possible, and which type of part they are doable with. Actions that can be done with opening: Grab Release Spit Actions that can be done with a tube leading to internal area: Swallow Spit Bring to organ here Actions that can be done with foot: Climb Stomp Dig Actions that can be done with hand: Climb Pick up Throw Put down Hit Actions that can be done with sharp extremety: Stab Actions that can be done with normal extremity: Hit Grab Actions that can be done with feet/hands: Dig Actions that can be done with smelling organs: Sniff (will let you identify species certain smell) Track organism here (this is done by clicking on a smell cloud, if smell cloud is unknown it will say: "track unknown organism") No special things needed: Lay down (reduces energy consumption, and will help with heating up or cooling down) It will be possible to customize each one of the commands available to your organism, and assign certain ones to certain buttons. It may also be possible to assign multiple actions to one button (pick up, put in mouth, bring to stomach, all done with one button, to save time eating). Also, if multiple parts of your body can perform the same action, it will say which part of your body performs the action in brackets. So, if you have a hand and an opening, then we have Grab (Mouth) and Grab (Hand). Even Grab (Hand 1) and Grab (Hand 2). Evolutionary Processes This is ParadoxJuice, discussing the possibility of sapient organisms forming games. The AI will have to take off on its own once you become sapient. These things mentioned here can be effected by this variable: Boredom. Once bored, an organism will seek some form of action to perform, including moving random objects, talking to others, you get the point. Games, I don't know how they could be formed. Perhaps, as a way to settle boredom, an organism will occaisonally search for challenge. They will then set up a goal, and some restrictions randomly. Who knows what this could lead to? Goal: Get spear through hoop Restriction: No moving with spear. Then, next time that organism speaks with someone else, they will use the same goals and restrictions next time they decide to stop boredom with challenge. Organisms will also feel the need to do some actions with other organisms. This way, they'll try this game with others, and now you have a simple football like game, with a spear. All those different places, like defender, midcourt, I really don't know. If the game puts this much focus onto these small details, it will lag like crazy. /ParadoxJuice A 'Public Popularity' score (or 'PP' score) will be assigned to each game formed. For example: Game1 PP=22 Once the PP reaches about 100, the organisms will begin building buildings just for that game. It can also go into the negatives, representing a general dislike, and may become taboo/evil/illegal once it reaches -100 PP. Criminals may also form-either randomly, or because an individual is suffering a large amount of difficulty in surviving. These individuals will purposely perform actions with low PP. Technical Evolution Import From Other Games Environments Macro Cosmos Regular Cosmos Regular cosmos will consist of the colours of stars in real life like white dwarfs,red dwarfs and yellow dwarfs like the other cosmos eventually will hav a supernova and turn into a black hole eventually a proto planetary disk will form near the black hole.Regular cosmos will have around 5 to 7 planets orbiting the star and planets will not usually have moons Micro Cosmos Editors Primary (Early) Editors Universe Editor Space Age Editor Secondary (Environmental) Editors Galaxy Editor Solar System Editor Celestial Bodies Editor Planet Editor Tertiary (Individual) Editors Organism Editor Here is the list of parts that a planned to be made or are made: Parts Organs Editor Behaviour Editor icantguessthis: Well, I got a concept what the AI editor can look like http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/1300/24915387.jpg Basicly you select a event when it will happen (example: Dog is being attacked). Then select a condition (example: Dog's health equal to 20%).Then select an action (example: Make Dog run away at any direction). /icantguessthis Below is a list of the possible things inside the behaviour editors drop down menu, using the O-R system. Occurence: If Organism Name Here hunger meter -is below number here% -is above number here% -is inbetween number here% and number here% -is dropping number here% every number here seconds survival meter (btw, the survival meter functions like the health meter in most games-I'm not calling it health because that term will be used to describe if an organism has a disease and the like.) -is below number here% -is above number here% -is inbetween number here% and number here% -is dropping by number here% every number here seconds way of percieving here something to percieve here Occurence: If Organism Name Here hunger meter -is below number here% -is above number here% -is inbetween number here% and number here% -is dropping number here% every number here seconds survival meter (btw, the survival meter functions like the health meter in most games-I'm not calling it health because that term will be used to describe if an organism has a disease and the like.) -is below number here% -is above number here% -is inbetween number here% and number here% -is dropping by number here% every number here seconds way of percieving here something to percieve here temperature is -below number here% -above number here% -inbetween number here% and number here% -is dropping by number here% every number here seconds Reaction: head towards object here make call number here form of attack here object here form of locomotion here to location to go to here look for object name here action here object here Fillers: FOR OBJECTS Warmth number here -Will be used to specify the heat of the object Colour colour here -Will be used to specify the colour of the object Size number here -Will be used to specify the size of the object Move Effort number here -Will be use to specify how much struggle your organism needs to put into moving the object Feeling feeling here -Will be used to specify what the object feels like --Rough --Wet --Grain Sound sound here -Will be used to specify what the object sounds like -Number is used to choose a sound file, a recording of what your organism hears when they hear the object -The option to here the sound file is available Smell smell here -Will be used to specify what the object smells like -Letters and numbers will be used to represent smell (Example: A17-G24) -Your organism will need good smell organs to be able to get an exact smell, otherwise it will be a rough guess (Example: Between D16 and E89) Shape shape here -A picture of the object will be provided Electrosense electrosense here -Electrosense is the name for being able to detect electricity -Letters and numbers will be used to represent electrosense (Example: A17-G24) -Your organism will need good electrosense organs to be able to get an exact smell, otherwise it will be a rough guess (Example: Between D16 and E89) Speed number here -Will be used to specify the speed of the object Name name here -Will be used to specifiy the name of the object -A default name will be provided for each object you encounter, but it can be changed -Will access the Knowledge Bank to specify the warmth, move effort, feeling, electrosense, etcetera Special Name -A different form of name, used for objects that the player creates themselves -Allows the name to be used in multiple different Behaviours -An example would be creating a Behaviour that explains how to build a nest, and then naming the object 'nest'. In other Behaviours (of the same species), the nest can be referenced-such as "bring food to nest" or "Go to Nest". Food Chain Editor The player creates food chain's by typing in an animals commands e.g we'd have one tree and get a herbivore and make its command eat tree then we'd find a carnivore and set its commands to eat herbivore and then if their was an intelligent species we could make that species commanded to hunt both species for food Building Editor Vehicle Editor Settlement Editor Infrastructure Editor Events Editor Mission Editor Culture Editor Evolutionary Direction Editor Mission Editor Player Interaction Sharing of Organisms and Items